


The Eyebrows

by spicykitkatbar



Series: Pranks [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Kid has a slight foul mouth, Law be scheming, Pranks are fun, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicykitkatbar/pseuds/spicykitkatbar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law finds Kid asleep on his couch and ends up pulling a prank on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eyebrows

Trafalgar Law looked over the man who was currently fast asleep on his couch. He raised a brow, wondering why the one and only Eustass Kid was sleeping on his couch in the first place. Law was about to lay a hand on the red head's shoulder when he saw a marker on the table next to the pirate. His eyes then went to Kid's face, where his eyebrows should be, and went back to the marker. An evil smirk graced Law's lips.

He picked up the marker and uncapped it, thinking that this was something that Luffy would do, but he just chuckled to himself. Law slowly and carefully brought the marker's tip to the other male's face, and gently began drawing eyebrows.

When he was done, he stepped back to admire his work, and almost died of laughter. The drawn eyebrow were thick and bold, and it made Kid look hilarious. Law had to bite his lip in order to keep himself from laughing. He put the marker down, still holding in his laughter, and almost ran out of the room. When he was out of the room and out of Kid's earshot he began laughing so hard that he fell to the ground. He couldn't stop laughing even when he heard footsteps drawing closer to him.

"Uh, Traffy? What's so funny?"

Law, still laughing a bit, looked up and saw Luffy staring at him with a very confused expression. When the doctor stopped laughing, he stood up, and answered him. "Oh, Straw Hat-ya, I drew eyebrows on Eustass-ya."

Luffy tilted his head and then walked in the direction of where Kid was asleep. Law followed after him and he began laughing again. Luffy looked over the other captain's face and then began laughing as well. Their laughter ended up waking Kid. Kid glared at Luffy and Law, wondering what the hell was so funny.

"Oi, would you dumb asses shut the hell up, I'm tryin' to sleep!" he yelled at them, but they continued laughing, which only pissed Kid off. "What is so damn funny?"

Law looked at him, biting his lip. He took one look at the fake eyebrows and began laughing again. In between laughs, Law answered him. "Go… look in… the mirrior."

Kid glared at the doctor before standing up. He raised his foot to kick Law, but his eyes went to a mirror that was on the wall. His eyes widened at the drawing on his face. Then his face went red in anger. "What the hell is this, Trafalgar?"

Law eventually stopped laughing, "They are called eyebrows." And with that Luffy cracked up again, Law joining his laughter.

"I know what they are, asshole! Who fuckin' drew them?" And then he looked at Law and glared. "You bastard!" He reached for Law, who recovered from laughing and dodged Kid's hands.

"What's wrong Eustass-ya? They look good on you," Law said and Luffy nodded in agreement, still on the floor laughing.

Kid glared at both men before rolling his eyes and stomped towards the bathroom. He would get Law back, and he wasn't going to break that silent promise.


End file.
